JCCC encompasses an extensive matrix of laboratory, clinical and population research and clinical care facilities within the Los Angeles metropolitan area. Rather than striving for a centralized cancer center presence, we believe science has evolved to the point where it is feasible and preferable for us to embrace the rich academic environment throughout the entire UCLA campus. Our partnerships with engineering and chemistry, the Molecular Biology Institute, the Broad Stem Cell Research Center and the California Nanosystems Institute, combined with our newly formalized affiliation with Caltech, have made us stronger and more successful in this time of great opportunity in cancer research. In this section, we first describe the Louis Factor Health Sciences Building, which serves as the JCCC's administrative and research focal point. We then summarize the research facilities that are of greatest relevance to the JCCC, beyond traditional department-based laboratory space within the School of Medicine, College of Letters and Science, and School of Engineering. Next, we describe hospitals and clinical facilities that support the clinical and clinical research missions of the JCCC. Finally, we describe other key facilities.